1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction structure of wall surface comprised in an inner wall or an outer wall of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, outer and inner walls of buildings are constructed through fitting of a plurality of building boards onto a building frame. A sealing material is provided for joining the building boards, for countering dimensional changes of the building boards over time, and for waterproofing the building.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-343024 discloses the feature of providing a hat joiner, having a linear projection, between the end faces of adjacent external facing members, and forming a joint by providing a sealing material at a portion formed between the front face of the linear projection and the end face of the external facing members.
However, the joint formed by providing the sealing material is likely to be noticeable, which is problematic. Also, sealing deteriorates over time, and performance in terms of durability, waterproofness and so forth becomes impaired, which is likewise problematic. Further, the passage of time gives rise to discoloration and impaired appearance, and makes it necessary to repair and/or renew the deteriorated sealing material.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-328529 discloses a vertical joint structure wherein siding panels are arranged on a joiner to which a waterproof material is attached, such that the end portions of the siding panels are butt-joined to each other.
No sealing material is required in the structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-328529, and hence the problem of noticeable joints that form by providing a sealing material does not occur, nor is repair or renewal necessary upon deterioration of the sealing over time. However, it is difficult to manufacture the siding panels with good enough precision so as to preclude gaps from appearing upon butt-joining to other siding panels, and the joining portions between siding panels are readily noticeable. Also, the dimensions of the siding panels change over time, and hence gaps appear at the joining portions between siding panels, or small gaps become larger, among other problems.